Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs
After production ended in 1989-1990, Very Silly Songs was released on VHS in January 1991. While this happened, any further re-prints of all Kidsongs videos contained a promo for all 12 titles up to date. This was the first Kidsongs music video episode that was filmed at Universal Studios, Hollywood. Synopsis Join the Kidsongs Kids on a magical trip to places where everyone and everything is silly. Meet a whale with a polka dot tail, a pig with a wig, and a goat in a boat. Dance along with a comical orangutan and a cute and friendly purple people eater who wants to be a rock star. Giggle along with a cast of silly characters and sing along with the fun. Cast *Tyler Andreassen (second appearance) *Rebecca Andreassen (first appearance) *Ori Blumenfeld (only appearance) *Daniell Bosette (only appearance) *Portia Bowman (only appearance) *Miyoko Chilombo (first appearance) *Timothy and Patrick Cool (only appearance) *Jenna Dickman (first appearance) *Darlene Garcia (only appearance) *Veena Goel (only appearance) *Patricia Gonzalez (first appearance) *Sean Gowers (second appearance) *Jason Haskel (only appearance) *Hillary Hollingsworth (fourth appearance) *Teddy Lee (only appearance) *Cara LeJuene (only appearance) *Thomas Mattson (only appearance) *Mac May (first appearance) *Rashona and Shalana Miller (only appearance) *Jamie Mutter (only appearance) *Katie Polk (third appearance) *Garrett Quillin (only appearance) *Janessa Ray (first appearance) *Ariki Rice (only appearance) *Brian Rosenstein (second appearance) *Andrea Schuette (third appearance) *Bre Seltzer (first appearance) *Miles Young (only appearance) *Terrence (T.) Williams (third appearance) Adults: *Silly Willy - Russ "Pete" Fremin *Silly Jilly - Mary Bartram *Wife - Claudia Saldivar *Junkman - Stan Yale *Professor Quackenbush - Kerry "Sloan" Fischer *Mrs. Daffodilly - Lillian Byrd *Michael Finnegan - Gaston la Franche *Mailman - John David *Farmer Phil - Don Mincey *Old Man with a Watch of Gold - Silenus Honey *Baker - Gary J. Raymond *Man on Stilts - Gary Morgan *Painter - John Stark *Flower Lady - Judi Stewart *Cop - J.R. Patterson *Mom - Carol Huth Songs #The Name Game (also seen on Episodes 102, 115 and 213) #Down By The Bay (also seen on Episodes 101, 110, 125 and 310) #Rig-A-Jig-Jig (also seen on Episodes 108, 124, 212 and 318) #Mail Myself To You (also seen on Episodes 105, 118, 127 and 319) #Purple People Eater (also seen on Episodes 105, 119, 128 and 313) #Fiddle-I-Dee (also seen on Episodes 101, 119, 124 and 308) #The Thing (also seen on Episodes 106, 115, 127 and 320) #Jim Along Josie (also seen on Episodes 108, 118, 128 and 317) #Michael Finnegan (also seen on Episodes 105, 117, 126 and 317) #Do The Silly Willy (also seen on Episodes 102 and 123) Notes In the album, the arrangement is in its very special order: * Some of the instruments like the piano, sax, xylophone, and horns are moved to the center. * The drumset and percussion have more boost. * In the 2002 CD version of "Down By the Bay" the tune has a lower pitch of -1. * The bass drum's smack was heard at the very end of the fourth track: "Mail Myself to You". * The Roland D-50 Patch Breathing Pipe was used for the fife, in which it is mixed louder unlike the other instruments. * In "Fiddle-I-Dee", the words "Yee-haw" were eliminated. Weblinks *http://www.kidsongs.com/shopkidsongs/moreinfo.cfm?Product_ID=19 (April 2001–February 2003) Gallery kidsongs_verysillysongs.jpg|1991-1993 VHS kidsongs1995_verysillysongs.jpg|1995 VHS Kidsongs1997 verysillysongs.png|1997-2001 VHS Kidsongs12 dvd.jpg|DVD Category:Kidsongs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Released in 1991